1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable cover element in a vehicle, in particular a convertible vehicle, and an adjustable vehicle roof.
2. Background Art
A multisection hard-top vehicle roof is disclosed in German published application DE 102 37 363 A1, the roof sections of which may be adjusted between a closed position covering the vehicle interior in which the roof sections form a common, continuous outer roof skin, and a stored position in which the roof sections are folded away in a rear storage compartment. A rear shelf section is located directly below the rear roof section in the closed position of the vehicle roof. The rear shelf section assumes an approximately horizontal stored position and is situated above the storage compartment in which the roof sections are stored in the open position of the vehicle roof. The rear shelf section is designed to be adjustable, and has its own kinematic control system by which the rear shelf section is pivotably coupled to the vehicle body. The rear shelf section is moved into an approximately upright intermediate position as soon as the vehicle roof is to be switched from one end position to the opposite end position to enable the transitional motion of the roof sections between the closed and stored positions to be carried out and to avoid a collision with the rear shelf section. In the intermediate position of the rear shelf section the roof sections may be switched between the closed and stored positions along the planned path of motion without the danger of collision. The rear shelf section once again assumes its approximately horizontal covered position after reaching the particular end position. The kinematic control systems of the rear shelf section and the vehicle roof may be actuated independently of one another, or may also be kinematically coupled, so that actuation of the roof kinematic system automatically adjusts the rear shelf section as well.
A loading assistance function may be employed in which the stored and stacked roof sections are lifted as a roof section bundle before or during opening of the trunk to enable optimum use of the remaining trunk space when the vehicle roof is open. The loading assistance function allows the space beneath the roof section bundle to be more accessible and more easily loaded. When the roof section bundle is lifted, however, care must be taken that a collision is avoided with the rear shelf section located thereabove. This requires that the rear shelf section be in the most horizontal position possible, in contrast to the steep intermediate position during roof storage.
A roof hatch is disclosed in published German application DE 101 63 727 A1 which is connected in an articulated manner to the vehicle body via multiple two-part guide rods. Each of the two-part guide rods are formed from one articulated lever and one additional lever. The two-part guide rods may be swiveled between a lower end position (roof hatch closed) and an upper end position (roof hatch open). The two guide rod sections of the two-part guide rods move relative to one another during the overall swivel motion between the two end positions. Further swiveling of the guide rods is prevented in each case by two stops. The stops block further motion of both guide rod sections and further motion of the upper end position of the two-part guide rods, the two-part guide rods.
German published application DE 101 63 727 A1 describes a hard-top vehicle roof comprising a roof kinematic system with two guide rods which have a common articulated joint. One guide rod connects a front roof section to the body in an articulated manner. The relative angular position of the guide rods with respect to one another continuously changes during the overall swiveling process of the roof kinematic system. A rotational motion of both guide rods about the common articulated joint is possible in both directions.